elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
Guidelines I would like to ask everyone to please put any speculation into the talk pages so it can be confirmed before putting them on the actual article. If your information has been proved false or has nothing to back it up, it would be appreciated if you removed your question(s) to keep this talk page as cleared up as possible so we can look into new and legitimate questions. Thank you. Skål! (talk) 03:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Archived Rather than delete it the talk page, Some of the older discussion can be found here Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 03:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Warcraft Now this keeps being deleted by GarouxBloodline for being "Speculation" *The Silver Hand werewolf hunters share their names with the order of Paladins from the Warcraft universe. Which part of this statement is a speculation? It says they share name. Which is true. It doesn't say "are named after", which would be speculation. Ghilz (talk) 08:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :In a list of Easter Eggs, there's the presupposition that a shared name is a reference or homage. Simply sharing a name isn't really important. The library of Alexandria had scrolls, and "The Elder Scrolls" uses the word scrolls, that doesn't mean the library should be listed. Tyrasis (talk) 09:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :That pretty much sums it up. ;) Skål! (talk) 17:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we might as well remove the fintroll reference, who is the exact same name (involving only a shared name), and heck, it's not even a shared name so much as two shared words in an ENTIRE book. Plus the current writing makes it clear its a speculation. Ghilz (talk) 18:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm glad you removed it then. I'm still looking into which ones are to be left and which one are false. Skål! (talk) 19:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Realms I question this reference, since Karliah isn't male, doesn't dual wield scimitars, and really has little in common with Drzzt aside from being a dark elf, like every other Dunmer in the game. Tyrasis (talk) 07:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Me too. However, I would love to see a reference to him appearing in the game at some point. That would be pretty cool! That said - this hasnt happened yet. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 14:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Deleted it, I agree with Tyrasis. Ghilz (talk) 17:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Legend of Zelda Near Halted Stream Camp, there is a pit with spikes you can jump into, and a dead elf simply named "High Elf" has an uncanny resemblance to Link from the series you can take the clothes and wear them. A video so you can see for yourself. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2ozKJU1rBU Blinded-Men (talk) 20:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) A) The clothing the dead elf has is random. B) Link's "outfit" is a simple green tunic with white thighs (or no thighs at all, depending on the game). It's not exactly unique. By that logic, I could say it's a Peter Pan reference. Or a Robin Hood reference. Ghilz (talk) 22:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alright thanks for clearing things up. Blinded-Men (talk) 04:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) When asked if all members of The Companions are werewolves, Farkas tells you "it's a secret to everybody." Errorx666 (talk) 06:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) The Princess Bride The book "Aevar Stone-Singer" begins and ends with a similar dialogue between a boy and his grandfather that is used in "The Princess Bride", even including the parts where the boy tells his grandpa that isn't the way stories are supposed to end. As for the Aevar Stone-Singer story itself, it seems to be a retelling of an old tale that I cannot put my finger on. Prøtøman (talk) 07:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, also brynjolf says "To the pain!" when fighting AboveAverageJoe 22:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Possible Lord of the Rings Reference I think there may be another Lord of the Rings easter egg, but it won't let me post it so i'm putting it here: The wizard for the jarl of Whiterun, Farengar Secret-Fire, may be a reference to Gandalf, who during his fight with the balrog says "I am a servant of the Secret-Fire, weilder of the Flame of Anor! The Dark Fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!!" In Whiterun, the white tree centered in one section to the town may refer to the "White Tree of Gondor" which stands in Tolkien's fictional city of Minas Tirith. Fallout: New Vegas? Ok this may just be a coincidence, but I though it was a little funny that the animal on the seal of Windhelm was a bear, and that they are fighting with "the legion". Like I said, this could just be a coincidence and there aren't any other similarities I've seen or heard of which would back this up, but when I first saw it I did think "Oh hey, that reminds me of New Vegas." This entire thought depends on what exactly the animal on the Windhelm seal is; I do believe it looks like a bear, but if its actually a rabid honey badger or something, then forget I even mentioned it. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 02:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's more than a coincidence. Most of the cities have animals as their emblems (Beside Windhelm, there's Falkreath, Markath, Whiterun and Solitude), and all of those animals are some of the major non magical wildlife in Skyrim. With the importance of bears in Nord culture and Real Life heraldry, there was bound to be a town with a bear on the logo, it went to windhelm. Ghilz (talk) 05:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The Poltergeist In the House of Horrors when all the items are floating around, the table in the main room where you entered has the chairs stacked on it like in the Poltergeist. : It could also be a reference to the chair stacking that was often found in 6th house strongholds in Morrowind. This in turn may be related to the fact that Ash Slaves appear to think the furniture can talk. Mogrus (talk) 11:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Mogrus Kingdom Hearts Reference Kingdom Heart Reference SPOILER WARNING: When you first enter the city of Markarth, you see a man pull out a sword. If you act quickly, you can save the woman from getting stabbed. After that happens, a man gives you a note starting a quest after you speak to him. When you progress to the part where you are arrested and put into jail, one of the prisoners is named Braig. Braig is a villian in the Kingdom Hearts series. The Prisoner Braig's voice actor is played by the same guy that voices Braig from the Kingdom Hearts series. I am quite positive this is an easter egg. Leaah (talk) 03:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Eh, why not, we'll name this very unimportant character after that other chracter you voiced once" hardly has that strong referential, 4th wall brushing punch to it that makes an easter egg. As with most of the simple referential nominations. The Thief one is similarly weak, do Mercer and Garret share any lines or have any other strong ties beyond the voice actor and general theme of their profession? It's too easy for a voice actor to show up and have a voice that sets off the voice casting director's architype sense to be counting those as even references, let alone easter eggs. Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The Wizard of Oz The Wizard of Oz Outside Ustengrav there is an lady dead under a shack which more likely is a refence to Oz when a wicked witch ends up dead under a house In the Italian Version, if you travel with Lydia, when approaching a final chamber of a dungeon, Lydia says "Ho un gran brutto presentimento", (trad. "I have a bad feeling about this") like Han Solo approaching Death Star :D Planes, Trains and Automobiles Reference The name of the Braidwood Inn is a reference to a motel in Wichita, Kansas from the movie "Planes, Trains and Automobiles", starring Steve Martin and John Candy. Batman: Year one Rats in skyrim are called Skeevers, while in the Batman movie titled "Year one" a corrupt cop named Skeever is poisoned with rat poison after "ratting" on Flass. 20:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Exerzet Planes, Trains and Automobiles Reference The Braidwood Inn is a reference to a motel from the movie "Planes, Trains and Automobiles" in Wichita, Kansas. It is owned by a character by the name of Gus. Neal Page (Steve Martin) and Del Griffith (John Candy) stay there for a night because all the other hotels in town are booked but Del was able to reserve a room because he is friends with Gus. Neal and Del are robbed during the night while they sleep there. The location used for the filming was actually in Braidwood Illinois: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braidwood,_Illinois (Third paragraph is relevant) Mogrus (talk) 03:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Same name for an inn might be a very subtle reference, ok. What is the point of the extra details about the movie? If they relate to something in game then that might push this to easter egg but a quick scan of the inn and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braidwood,_Illinois didn't reveal anything. Irrelevant Label (talk) 00:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Hangover The entire quest A Night to Remember is clearly an allusion to the movie The Hangover A Las Vegas-set comedy centered around three groomsmen who lose their about-to-be-wed buddy during their drunken misadventures, then must retrace their steps in order to find him. In which one of the characters, Stu Price found out that he had married a prostitute (he is, of course, already married). They discover they've stolen a police car (in the quest it's a goat).Tom Egil Torgersen (talk) 15:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : There is no denying that most people instantly think of The Hangover as A Night to Remember unfolds. It is very likely intentional, unless the devs at Bethesda were living under a rock while making the game, and a very strong allusion but not an easter egg. This is a good example of one that contributes towards warranting a "references" page to list such things. Such a page is sure to end up very long and bloated so I think it would be best separate from the more vetted list of easter eggs listed here so far. Irrelevant Label (talk) 00:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Severely doubtful. Both this quest and The Hangover contain memes and plot ideas that have been PERVASIVE in movies, culture, cartoons etc. since the dawn of getting drunk. It's so ubiquitous and unoriginal to the Hangover that TV Tropes wrote an article about all of the plot points from the Hangover that also appears in other media. We've discussed plenty of times, the possibility that this quest referred to that particular movie and decided it was not, and did not belong on this page. As far as creating a "references" page, I'd say no. That's what this Easter egg page is for. A references article would simply get clogged down by silly fan speculation that should just be limited to blogs and forums. --— Radical D (bother \ 01:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm just looking for a trash bin to divert all the bad ideas into since there are so many efforts to treat every possible similarity as an easter egg. Irrelevant Label (talk) 01:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Demon Wars? (Sorry for my bad english) I read the page and I saw this text: "Slightly Northeast of Bleakwind Basin, there is a pond with a skeletal arm holding a leveled sword, which is a reference to the Lady in the Lake in the legend of King Arthur." I think it's an Easter Egg to the end on the first book of the Demon Wars saga (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_DemonWars_Saga) The character Avelyn Desbris dies and his friends find his arm, holding the sword of his friend Elbryan Wyndon, just like in the picture titled "Excalibur?" While I get where you're coming from and everything, I think its more likely an Easter Egg to the King Arthur legend, cos its much more well known and that, compared to the Demon Wars books. Eggy2504 (talk) 17:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC)